The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program execution method, and a computer program.
In recent years, a card provided with an IC (integrated circuit) and a non-contact antenna module capable of performing communication in a non-contact manner has widely been distributed. Such a card is called a non-contact IC card, for example, and can communicate with another apparatus in a non-contact manner. The non-contact communication using a non-contact IC card have been used for a transportation ticket, electronic money, an ID card, management of entering and leaving a room, and the like, and the use purpose thereof has been widened.
1A non-contact IC card capable of executing a program on an IC chip includes an OS (operation system) in accordance with the use purpose. Examples of the OS incorporated in such a non-contact IC card include MULTOS (Mel language), Java OS (Java (registered trademark) language), and the like, for example. Such an OS are realized by storing a virtual machine (VM) on a ROM and writing an execution code on a non-volatile memory.